Code Lyoko New Year Special: Happy New Lyoko
by Flipicerobot
Summary: Just a short drama between our love birds. UxY, JxA.


**A TV screen activates and Milly with Tamiya begin their broadcast,"Hello readers, this is our second broadcast. It's time to tell you what happened after the lastepisode" Milly finished.**

**Tamiya pulled up her paper and started to read,"Almost near to the New Year, Monica's AWL was destroyed, because Anais got the call from William's friend from his previous school: Ginger Wayneride. In that call, Ginger explained how Monica used the whole school only make Willam suffer, Monica never gave them what they wanted from her. All girls made a revolution against we have bad news: this special episode won't be a crossover with 'Max Stell'. It will begin in the next episode with new OC."**

**"Sorry, but that's the only news that we have." Milly said.**

**"Flipicerobot doesn't own Code Lyoko." Tamiya said and broadcast ended.**

* * *

><p><strong>[Music: A World Without Danger for Orchestra_by Walt Ribero]<strong>

**A New year special: Happy new Lyoko_**

[Boulogne Billancourt_City metro-mall] 31/12/2013 18:11

Yumi and Ulrich were walking in a large tunnel where were numerous markets.

This tunnel was created as a new transition line between Boulogne-Billancourt and Paris.

Yumi and Ulrich were walking nearby the shop. Yumi moves to the window and looks at the moped and started to dream:_ Yumi rides to the schoolgates in her black leather suit and stops near the crowd which was clapping to her. She removes her helmet before Ulrich and said,"Was it great Ulrich?"_

_"That was great, honey." He said and kissed her. _

While Yumi and Ulrich were in the shop, not far from them, Odd, William and Sissi were at the. William was playing 'Galactic battle 9XZ', Odd was eating pizza and Sissi was sitting near to him and was starring at his 'handsome' face. William was already sweating and pushing all buttons with great speed and pressure,"Yeah...yeah... YEAH! HA HA! AND NOW WE HAVE A NEW CHAMPION!" William cheered in victory.

Odd stopped eating his pizza,"Well William, what's your score?"

"5 200 988 120 points." William said and made a cocky grin. Odd was shocked. Sissi doesn't understand them,"Uh... what's the matter with both of you? I mean...what is so great in this stupid game?" The question made Odd and WIlliam shocked. Odd leaned to Sissi,"Sissi... how dare you? This is the most popular and it's was recently added to the PSP network!"

"Wait... you already have that game?" Sissi said and frowned.

"What? That was my present?" Odd asked. Sissi just nodded. Odd colapses on the floor and shouts,"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

[With Jeremy and Aelita] 19:02

Jeremy was usually typing on the supercomputer's keyboard. Aelita was sitting at the metal table and reading about the Blake Industries and their activity in making a spaceship,"Jeremy, are you sure X.A.N.A. could capture the ship?"

Jeremy turned to her and said,"Of course, Aelita. Even if X.A.N.A. won't get any of DNA codes from the towers, he could try and use the spaceship to download himself into the nearst intergalactic station and spread through the galaxy."

Aelita sighed,"Just like I thought..."

"What?" the blonde said, confused.

"You're always talking only about Defeating X.A.N.A. and Cybervenom, but never talked with me about the regular life." Aelita said.

"Why are we going to talk about this nonsense?" Jeremy protested.

"See? You think that a regular life is nonsense, but it isn't." Aelita replied, crossing her arms.

"What does it all mean, Aelita?" Jeremy asked.

"It's obvious, Jeremy. You think the normal life is an absurd, but it's important for me and the others." Aelita said, rising her voice.

"Aelita, they are too dangerous, we can't stop at any second!" Jeremy roared. He sat back,"I need to work. And I'm not gonna left this factory until I finish."

"Again again and again... You're spending all your time at the factory or at your computer..." Jeremy even looked at her,"... Fine I'll leave you two alone." She walked to the elevator.

"Two of us?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah. You and your computer, even three ,including the computer at the academy." the vault door closed.

Jeremy walked to the metal wall punched his head on it,"Dummy, dummy, dummy!"

[With Yumi and Ulrich] 19:05

Yumi was at the edge of her rage: Ulrich wasn't paying any attention to her, not near the new train station, not at the arcade, and even not at the cafe. Ulrich entered the restroom. Yumi phoned Aelita,"Aelita. How are you." She asked in yet playful tone.

"Of course not. Jeremy is still in his paranoid state. Fortunatell, mom is coming to the Boulogne-Billancourt." Aelita sneered,"And what about Ulrich?"

"Arrgh! He's a complete jerk! He's not paying attention to me!" Yumi cried out and sighed,"I think I'm loosing Ulrich."

"Don't tell me. Jeremy is sitting at the lab or in his room for decrypting this stupid file." Aelita replied.

"Yeah... We need to return our boyfriends back... What about... No! He'd done enough..." Yumi muttered.

"Who were you thinking?" Aelita asked.

"William. He's without girlfriend now, but that means using him. I promised myself not to do that to him again." Yumi said.

"Who are you talking with." Sissi asked, coming towards Yumi.

"With Aelita. Looks like our boyfriends are going out of our hook. What about Odd? Is he still with you?" Yumi replied.

"Of course. Right now he's making a panic scene because of the failed surprise." Sissi said. She and Yumi laughed. "And what do you mean 'out of your hook'?"

"Ulrich is becoming less and less romantic. He thinks that this walk is stupid. I think he doesn't love me anymore." Yumi turned away.

Sissi sighed,"Oh, Yumi. This is the part of the nature. Every boy, with a small exception begin to lose their affection sense to their girlfrends after 2-3 months after the first date." Sissi read an article of the magazine.

"Is this natural?" Yumi asked.

Sissi nodded,"Of course! HEL-LO! Why do you think I am still calm?" Sissi chuckled.

"Is that permanent?" Aelita asked through the phone.

"Girls, you're about this like this is a heart attack." Sissi mocked.

"Okay, and how long will this situation last?" Yumi asked.

"About a week or two." Sissi answered.

"Super! Now Aelita and I don't have cavalers for the New Year!" Yumi snarled.

"Don't sweat it. Everything will be alright soon." Sissi cheered.

"I hope so." Yumi said.

[At the factory] 20:29

Ulrich enteres the factory and Jeremy was still working on the computer. "Hi Jer. What are you working on?"

"Oh hi Ulrich. I'm working on the deep-scan main structure to extend it's range." Jeremy answered, no looking at Ulrich.

"Wow! X.A.N.A. is at the top of your 'to do list'... Aelita is actually right.

Jeremy frowns and turns to Ulrich,"You're on her side?"

Ulrich started to walk around Jeremy in circle"Actually... I AM! Everyone is angry by your behaviour. You're becoming more alike a machine, which works 24hours per day non-stop."

"Unlike the others, I'm working! Cybervenom and X.A.N.A. don't rest, and I won't!" Jeremy turned to the monitor.

Ulrich shakes his head,"Of course they don't rest, but that doesn't meam you musn't."

"Ulrich... You must understand. They're becoming stronger and we're standing in one place and moving forward! I'M TIRED OF THIS!" Jeremy finished with a roar. Ulrich slaped him right into his face.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" Jeremy cried, placing his hand on the red spot on his cheek.

"For being jerk!" Ulrich answered,"I'm not gonna lose Yumi like you lost Aelita." He finished and pressed the elevator button.

[Ermitage] 31/12/2013 22:45

All Lyoko Warriors, except Ulrich and Jeremy are gathered in the Ermitage. The building was repaired as Aelita's mother was moved the Boulogne-Billancourt by her request Suddenly, someone knocked at the door. Yumi, who was in a blue dress got closer to the door and opened it. She gasped. It was Ulrich, he was standing one knee and a bunch of roses in his right hand,"Yumi, I'm sorry. Heck, I'm so sorry! Will you forgive me for being so cold and senseless." Ulrich begged, looking at YUmi with puppy eyes.

Yumi looked into his eyes and then hugged him,"I forgive you." She said and kissed him.

They entered the room and Ulrich took off his clothes. He was now wearing a green sweather with blue jeans,"Wow. You finaly put that on." Yumi remarked.

"Well it's -17 out there." Ulrich replied. "I didn't want to lose you like Jeremy."

"By the way, what about the Einstein?" Yumi asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Like usual, sitting at the factory." Ulrich answered and Yumi growled,"Arrgh! That idiot is going to spend all his life at this f*****g lab!"

"Forget about him. Let's party." Ulrich said and they went to the 'party' room. They entered the large room filled with party lights and Aelita's digital music and 'Subdigitals' album. Ulrich took off his green sweather and threw it to the sofa.

Aelita was in her old room and crying. She heard some thuds to the window. She turned around and saw,"Jeremy?" She opened the window and Jeremy went inside,"Sorry, Aelita. I'm so sorry." He tried to hug her, but she pushed him away,"Apologizes won't do anything."

"What can I do to gain your forgiveness?" Jeremy asked.

"Tell me, when you activated the supercomputer. I was telling you the shut it down for the world's sake, but you and the others didn't. I want to hear only one thing: why?"

"Because the supercomputer and espacially you made us friends. We don abadon our friends, but for me, I found you so pretty. You became my first and only love and you still are my only love." Aelita blushed as Jeremy grabbed her hand. She turned to him, their faces got closer to each other, closed their eyes and kissed,"Happy new year, princess."

"Happy new year, bunny." Aelita said.

The scene zoomed out of the window of Aelita's old room and zoomed to the shining blue moon.

Three words appeared in the scene:

**THE END_**

* * *

><p><strong>How was that, huh? Okay, ATTENTION! The following episodes will be with new OC and the 'Max Steel' characters moved to the academy.<strong>

**Please review, and from my heart: HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**Flipicerobot out**


End file.
